The Fall Out
by MDesireeM
Summary: "Demons don't train with Angels", "i said to stay down", "She's an angel, they can't be bonded with anyone", "Shit run!" 3...2...1...boom...will the Naruto crew survive the race against Orchimaru for complete world domination? What's that about us working together! Demons and Angels working together...or are they? Some pairings.
1. Trailer

**AN: So I had this idea of a story while I was at work, and well my job is pretty boring so I had plenty of time to think about it. So I'll think about making it into a chapter and not just a one shot. Either way let me know what you think! **

**~ M:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Naruto or any of the music seen in the following. **

* * *

The Fall Out

Preview

There was a small city, where children use to run and play. Where adults would go to small café's to buy coffee, or catch up on the latest gossip. Others would

crowd the streets on their way to or back to their work. The bustling city once filled with life was now almost a ghost town. With dark creatures on rooftops,

alleys, and streets terrorizing the nights of this once peaceful city, was now a dark place, Konoha of the fire country was now somewhere people avoided.

A boy with gleaming crimson eyes crouched on a ledge of a building, his onyx feathered wings curled behind his back, onyx hair swaying in the air as his eyes

glared at the crimson moon in the sky. A blonde boy smiled at the dark haired boy, showing off his glistening fangs and his own sapphire eyes stared at the

moon. Another boy suddenly landed shoving his wings back into his back. His hair tied into a low ponytail as his eyes dazed into the sky. Behind him, softly

appearing on the side was an older man with silver hair and strange eyes, one crimson red another onyx color. A mask covering the man's face as his eyes

were trained on the one with wings stood up. A boy with a spiky hair in a ponytail suddenly opened his eyes and watched as the one with wings flew down the

building, before speaking and showing his fangs as he did, "Troublesome"

As the winged one flew down the building, his eyes caught a light in a room. In the room, laid a girl with pink hair strewn across a pillow as her breath came

out evenly as she slept peacefully. Next to her laid a lavender haired girl also sleeping peacefully. Next to those girls, sat a blonde girl glancing at a new

magazine as her eyes would glance to the door and the window, a figure outside the window caught her eye as she smiled, making her fangs glimmer in the

little light. The figure outside smiled back before glaring at the new creature across the street, she pulled her katana she'd been sharpening away as she

hissed showing off her newly sharpened fangs. The boy across the street ignored her and kept his gaze on the pink haired beauty, "Sakura".

A mission to destroy all the level D's that have fallen to complete darkness issued and in progress becoming difficult. It's a Rush against time as our unlikely

heroes are asked to pair up and take them down. Demons and Angels teaming together, is that possible? Will the end of the world come sooner that we

thought? Who created this chaos, that we now call The Fall Out?

* * *

**So What do you think? **

**~ M:) **


	2. Starless Sky

**AN: HI! **** So there are going to be different POV's and some third POV's. Well again thanks for reading! And hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters seen in the following work.**

* * *

The Fall Out

Chapter 1 – The Starless Sky

Demon

_ "Damn it, Teme! It's only basketball!" the loud voice carried through the darkness echoing off the abyss. The sounds of a basketball game rushing in my ears as the _

_slowly the darkness became the park where I use to play basketball with the guys, it was empty. As I stood on the black top of the court I started to see blood stains _

_everywhere and screams replaced the bouncing of a ball. "Run"_

"Uchiha!" A pain shot through my leg as I slowly opened my eyes, and peered at the person who disturbed me. A blonde head was grinning at me. "Hn" I sat

up to look around and see that everyone had gathered already. I must have slept longer than I should have. The blonde head had turned and started a

conversation with the other vampires. I barely make out something like "Stupid demon." The resistance to roll my eyes began to falter at that comment,

'annoying vamps'. I sat up and walked slowly to the circle of demons nearby and crossed my arms in front of my chest as I was brought into the conversation.

It's what everyone was talking about, recently. "Well Sasuke, what do you think?"

"I think that nothing's changed. We've always hunted the level D's. The Mayor is just saying it's approved to do so in light. And As for the Angels, well they're

not hunters. They're healers, so we don't have to worry about them getting in the way." I glared at anyone in the circle to question what I said. This topic has

been floating around since the Mayor made it official for us to hunt the level D's. It's not like we ever need permission before. The demons before me nodded

once and looked at the window across the hall, the sun had just begun to set. Neji, a demon with extreme eye sight smirked as his face hit the last remaining

light from the sun. The other demon who hunts with me removed the mask that usually covers his piercing crimson eye, readying for battle. A smirk graced my

face as I felt my eyes bleed from onyx to crimson as the sun has now completely set. "Lead us to temptation"

Angel

The sun had begun to set as we reached our rooms. I glanced to the shy lavender girl next to me, "Are you okay Hinata?" The girl looked up at me with her

light colored eyes and smiled, "H-h-hai, Yes Sakura-a. J-j-just a bit n-n-nervous, today is t-t-the f-f-first day of the h-h-hunting-g isn't it?" I nodded once and

looked back to the vampire and demon behind us. It was mayor's idea for us to have escorts with us, but ones that are so dark? "Ino-san, TenTen-San, Thank

you for escorting us." They both nodded and kept their hands on their weapons ready for an attack. With the sun going down, the level D's are going to swarm

soon. The streets are going to be filled with demons and vampires lost to the darkness and others who are to kill those lost creatures. It was only a few days

ago that Mayor Tsunade had stated that killing of level D's were now expected of any creature, light or dark. Will this really work? I had lost my parents to level

D's, many of us angels have fallen to level D's. I turned to look at Hinata once more before turning to my room, "Goodnight Hinata". She smiled back and

entered her room, "Goodnight Sakura".

Once inside my room, I locked my window and nodded toward TenTen-San, who was now guarding my window from level D's or from any dark creature who

wanted to kill an Angel. There was a rumor going around that if you killed an angel and drank their blood you were blessed with immortality. It wasn't proved

true yet. I laid on my bed and thought of how our world was now. It wasn't this chaotic. Konoha was once filled with cheers and life. Before the Fall Out, There

were peace and kindness. Kids would play at the parks while their parents were at work or sipping coffee on a bench nearby. There would be a man selling

flowers at the corner for couples of all ages. But on that stormy day, everything changed. The sun seemed to curse the lands for much of the population now.

The kids were too frightened to leave the protection of their houses now. The city had been separated now. From light creatures and dark creatures. And into

sub categories under those such as, demons and vampires under dark creatures and angels and witches under light creatures. Not everyone had become a

creature, there were still humans, pure humans, that lived and hid in the city, many were orphaned kids. These pure humans were what the she had promised

to save. With her healing abilities as an angel, she was going to save those kids from going through what she witnessed every day after the sun set.

Level D's

The sun has set. Time to eat. There are many of us tonight. Though there are few within us that have a secret mission to retrieve certain items. I don't know

what they are but the person who lets us sleep in his place has asked for them. We are to get them and keep the hunters off the path and away from our

home. We must defend our home. We must kill the hunters. They want to destroy us. They want to rule the world. They want us to be their slaves! We must kill

them!

Mayor Tsunade

I hope this decision was the best. I know Sakura was against dark creatures killing the level D's. I understand why too, it's killing people we knew before. The

angel's blood could heal them and help them but we don't know to what extant or how much blood is needed. Too many Angels have fallen to level D. There

numbers are always growing, becoming stronger than the human race and the ones we have guarding the humans. That Uchiha brat said he would be able to

kill the level D's without remorse. We'll just have to wait till daybreak to find out. With a glance outside my tower I prayed for those who are worth saving to be

saved and those who are already damned to be gone. "Hunters…"

Vampires

"That stupid demon!" My friend roared as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop. That 'stupid demon' had flashed before our eyes and went to hunt. Usually this

would be okay expect that he got a head start from us. And my blue eyed friend here hates losing to him. "I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him! Believe

it!"

"Naruto, pay attention!" he stopped all of a sudden on a rooftop and sniffed the air. As I landed I also smelled the air around me and realized why he stopped.

The air smelled of something I never thought I would say was delicious, blood. Over the ledge I saw a level D cornering a human. "troublesome." I looked to

the boy next to me, his fangs out and ready to sink into. He actually liked the taste of level D's, to me they had a weird after taste. I shrugged and allowed my

fangs to grow, blood is blood. I glanced once more at the sky, as we drove for the fallen level D with one thought.

"No stars tonight…guess no stargazing tonight." Complete darkness…

* * *

**AN:**

**T-T-That's all folks! **

** ~ M**


	3. Moonlit Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I simply own the plot that goes with the following. **

**So here it is-Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Moonlit Sky**

"Wait, Wait! I don't know anything! I swear!" screamed the level D. He dropped to his knees after realizing his plea fell onto deaf ears. The two demons looked back toward their annoyed leader. His crimson eyes glared at the man. His annoyance level with this level D had reached a new high. This guy had been sputtering off nonsense since they spotted the fang marks of a vamp on his neck. After the Hyuuga decided to study the bite marks more thoroughly, he made the connection that a hunter had been the one to drink from him. A familiar scent was "attached" to the bite mark, but which one was a different story. They had been questioning him for about an hour now. Unfortunately, it really seemed he couldn't remember anything. It was frustrating to no end .It would be easier if a vamp showed up and just drank and read his thoughts. The Uchiha's eyes darkened, what did the vampire who drank from him see? His eyes then refocused and glared at the man before him, no monster before him. What made him so damn special? He looked like any other level D. Rugged brown hair, torn up jeans, bloodied shirt. His eyes bleak, sharp nails and scratches all over his skin. The only think about this level D was that he felt fear. The Uchiha clenched his fist, what was so damn special about this level D!?

Above the alley way, where the demons were glaring at the level D, stood two vampires. One snickers on how mad the Uchiha was, while the other let out a sigh. "Shouldn't we go explain before they kill him?" The blue eyed vampire laughter died down and really looked down. His eyes studying the demons below, the Uchiha looked ready to tear the poor bastard's head right off. "I guess we should before they kill our only lead." The dark haired vampire again sighed before jumping down the alley way with his comrade. As they landed, the level D coward in fear in the corner wall, he had remembered them. They plagued and hunted him! Always smirking and showing him how he would be drank from and left to die. His eyes widened in fear. The dark spiky haired vampire turned toward the seething demons before him, "He's our informant."

The only response was a raised eyebrow from the white haired demon, "What do you need an informant for?" It was the blond vampire who spoke, still staring at the level D in front of him. "I was drinking from him, when I saw some plans that were against the city. Organized plans, I don't know how or even why but they were building an army." His sapphire eyes never left the eyes of the level D as he continued, "they're memories of them training, learning our weaknesses, following a leader. They had ranks and respected them. I had to let him live to see what else he could see and bring to me." There was a brief pause to allow the information to process for everyone. This time the Hyuuga spoke up, "So why didn't you tell us or more importantly the mayor?" The Uchiha himself was curious as to why they weren't notified. They could have as well been gathering information, as well. It was the non-hyperactive vampire who replied, "We would have. If it weren't for the fact that he is the only one that we get these memories from." At that moment the blond haired vampire sunk his fangs into the level D, drawing his blood and his memories.

Images of a torch and a tunnel of many levels D's and a few humans being pushed came forward. Another image of rows and rows of what looked like an army, an army of level D's, facing a stage where a man with long hair stood. The humans from earlier were standing next to him, chained to the stage. They were being injected with some kind of serum. After they were injected, they would fall to the floor, screaming in agony. They crumpled to the ground crushing the skin where the injection was. After minutes of screaming the humans stood up, their eyes black and bleak with wings extended, black marks covered their now white skin.

The blond broke away from the level D. If he would drink anymore, the LD would die. The LD fell to the ground, light head and dizzy. He passed out shortly afterward. The Blond haired vampire looked up and met they gaze of a crimson eyed Uchiha. Their gazes held for a while before the Uchiha asked what everyone was thinking, "So Uzumaki, What did you see?", The full moon breaking through the thick clouds, shined down on Naruto's face as a grin broke across his face. A glint of mischievous flashed across his eyes as he answered, "War".

The sun breaking through the midnight sky, brought heat and light to the world below. Doors and windows opened to let the sunlight through. Adults slowly filed out of the doors, they would look outside and down then up the streets. When no signs of LDs, Demons or Vampires, were seen their kids would appear by their sides in an instant. The kids would soak up the sun and smile toward the sky, grateful to have survived the night.

The sun filled into a specific small window and crept onto a pink-haired angel. The angel scrunched her eyes together to block and the brightness. Unfortunately, that didn't work as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to readjust to the light. Slowly tearing herself away from her bed, she smiled as she heard children laughing and singing. Ever since Tsunade, her mentor, had announced for night creatures to dispose of the LDs, they seemed to be fewer in numbers. There were fewer funerals, less blood, less fear, and more happiness. Speaking of her mentor, she had to go meet her mentor in a few minutes. She looked to her window to see TenTen still there. She tapped slightly on the glass. TenTen looked over and smiled. The girl, Sakura, quickly dressed in her blue jeans and loos fitted red t-shirt. She looked at the mirror and fussed over her shoulder length pink hair before sighing and tying a red hair band. A quick smile toward the mirror and off she was to her mentor's office.

The tension in the room was so thick, you could probably cut it with a kunai. The demons and vamps were standing on either side of the level D on the floor, flanking him in front of the mayor. The LD kneeled in the middle of the room with a dazed look on his face.

The angels and their guards stood behind their mentor and mayor. The small lavender haired one, cousin of the demon Hyuuga, stood with a look of fear and wonder. Her eyes slightly widened as she stared at the trembling LD. The pink haired one looked upon her mentor in shock, "an army?" Her mentor looked at the skyline outside her office; her head running with a million thought was barely able to reply to her pupil, "yes an army." The angel looked back to the LD. Was such a thing possible, why would they need an army for? Don't they just wander aimlessly and devour when hungry? Why could they possible gain from this?

The demon looked back to the mayor before his eyes wandered back to the pink angel. She was currently biting her lower lip, she use to only do that when she was thinking of something bad or something terrifying. What she was thinking at the moment that made her bite her lip, was a mystery to him. He missed being able to read her. She was just so closed off now, well at least to him she was. He looked away and turned his eyes to the mayor and refocused on the problem at hand, "why would they need an army for is the real question."

The mayor still gazing out the window of her office toward the city as the sun finally risen above the tall buildings that blocked the sea from her view nodded her head in agreement. The Uchiha brat was right. Why, Why, Why! How was she going to figure out this 'Why?'. They have their informant, but could there be more done? Where would they get more information from? She could send out the boys to interrogate more LDs and find out what they can. Or even to find this mysterious leader they LDs were blindly following. But they were dark creatures; they knew nothing but death and darkness. She would need people who knew light and healing. Especially for the humans that were being turned into something against their will. She slowly let her gaze fall from the skyline to the people in her room as a plan formed in her mind. "We may not know why but you guys are going to find out. Sakura, you and the girls are going to be paired up with the boys to find out as much as possible about this army and leader of the LDs." The girls' eyes widened. While the boys simply smirked, all expect the Uchiha. He eyes were narrowed and sent a glare to the mayor. "Hn"

* * *

**I did it! More than a 1K words! Yea! Well that's chapter 2! Moonlit night. Let me know what you think, hehe I can't wait to write the next chapter! (funny how I had the idea for this chapter at work….of course after we were all questioned for a fight that happened a floor above mine….maybe there should be more exciting things at work..i could get more ideas!) **

**~M:)**


	4. Blazing Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I simply own the plot that goes with the following. **

**A/N: So again it's been a while. Life kind of got me busy but I thought I should update! So here it is! Chap 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Blazing Sun**

"Sakura-san, Earth to Sakura-san. Forehead!" Emerald eyes turned toward the girl who long blonde hair. "What pig?!" Sakura turned her whole body to face the girl in front of her. She was frustrated. They had to work with demons and vampires. Working with Ino and TenTen was one thing. But working with Uchiha and the boys were a whole other thing. Why would her master suggest such a thing? Then to go and propose that we work in pairs! She may have a point of being more effective but still. She doesn't like it. At least Ino and TenTen were able to know some ways of healing, they wouldn't have to kill too much. "We should go train and see our capability with the boys. And who would work as better partners." Ino's voice broke through her thought process. Training?

The girls walked through many different tunnels and finally made it to a training hall. The boys were lined up on one wall looking at the vast amount of weapons on the wall. Seeming to sense their presence the Uchiha and Hyuuga turned in their direction. It was TenTen who decided to speak, "What are you doing here?" The other boys seemed to notice the girls and all stopped training. It was the Hyuuga who responded, "We are training, Hinata, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." The said girl looked down and whispered something that no one caught. "I want to help."

What are they doing here, the Uchiha demon thought. Are they gonna train? I can see why the vampire and demon are here but the other two? Their angels, can they even lift a weapon? His eyes remained on the pink haired angel, no matter how long it's been or now if they were literally different creatures, the need to protect her surged through his entire being. As long as he was breathing, she wasn't going to taint her hands with any bloodshed, unless of course it was for healing. He realized that the girls had moved over to the clear rooms off to the side. He walked over with a stoic expression on. What are they doing?

Sakura took a deep breath as she walked into the virtual training room. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on releasing her wings. White almost clear long wings hung from her back. Cascading down her back almost touching the floor, when her eyes opened they flexed behind her and took on a look of metal. Sakura walked into the middle of the room and calmed down her heartbeat. 'It's only training. Not the real thing. Just remember its training.' She looked over to Ino was at the rooms control panel and nodded. She was ready.

His blue eyes widened when weapons sprung from the walls of the clear room. All aimed and fired at the pink haired angel inside. She wasn't moving just simply standing there. The bullets were gonna hit her. He looked toward her friends and they continued to watch. His eyes returned to the angel in trouble. It was at the moment that he looked back that he saw it. Her wings had surrounded her and stopped the bullets in their path. As the rain of bullets had cleared, the wings retracted to her back and the girl stood unharmed. She smiled as she tightened black gloves on her hands. People who looked like Level D's began to appear around the room, the walls, and the ceiling. There were maybe twenty of them surrounding her in that small room. Were they crazy, even if they are fake and virtual she could still hurt herself!? At the sound of a beep, the twenty or so Level Ds pounced on her. She leaped into the air, her wings flapping behind her as she twirled and twisted with punches and kicks to the virtual Level Ds. His eyes followed her every move, it was like watching a dance in the air. As the last of the Level Ds vanished to data she slowly lowered herself on the floor and smiled through the glass towards us. She just kicked ass!

The boys were impressed to the say the least, who know that an angel could fight? As Sakura exited the room she smiled at the other angel as Hinata went into the room. As soon as the doors closed behind Hinata, Neji glared and started toward the room when the demon girl with two buns on each side of her head stopped him with a katana, "let her." The dark haired angel stepped into the center of the room. She turned toward the people on the other side of the glass and she closed her eyes and reopened them with her wings flowing behind her. A lavender color graced her wings as they seemed to be flowing behind her. She flew into the air and waited for the level Ds to appear. The level Ds appeared for a split second before vanishing again, the sound of beep they began to appear and reappear all over the room. Hinata had begun to move freely into the air, her hands out forward with palms facing the air around her. Her hands and arms began to move in circles around her body and an incredible speed. A lavender colored streak would appear and strike at a Level D that wasn't visible before vanishing into digital data again. She continued till all the Level Ds were gone. She reached the floor and closed her eyes. Dismissing the power of her eyes to rest, it always took a lot of her to see the level Ds when they were hiding. Not many had that ability but those that did were always a bit smarter and harder to fight and take down, and not simply because they were vanishing but often because they were often the result of an Angel becoming a Level D. As her eyes began to hurt less, she stole a glance at her cousin. He was staring at her hard, almost wishing her to not exist. She was about to lower her gaze down when the male blonde vampire shouted, "That was amazing!" Her eyes turned to see the boy with his dazzling sapphire eyes sparkling in her direction. A blush crept onto her face, 'he thinks I'm amazing?'

It was the silver haired demon who spoke up, "Well I am impressed to see angels knowing how to take out Level Ds. I don't think we need to see how Ino and TenTen fight. We are of the same race as them. How about we break off into pairs and train together to work on our teamwork? Hm? I'd say Naruto, which is the blond loud vampire here with Hinata. A kind and quiet angel would balance him out nicely. Demon TenTen with our very own demon Neji would make a formidable team together. I've heard from Tsunade that you were a long range fighter, which would benefit Neji here who is a close combat type." The silver haired demon turned to each person when addressing them. It had already been decided by Tsunade who was going to be partnered up, but after watching the two angels fight and hearing from Tsunade how the two bodyguards fought. Her decisions made since. "And Ino would go with Shikamaru to balance each other out. I heard from Tsunade that you, Ino, are mostly the one who likes to jump into action especially when someone you care about is at risk. Shikamaru, here has to think about every outcome and every strategy. You two should balance out well enough. And that leaves Sasuke-san with the cherry blossom angel. I don't think I should have to explain why but just in case. Sakura's wings seem to protect everything inside them which would benefit Sasuke since he has no real defense system besides dodging. And Sakura is a close combat while Sasuke is both close combat and long range." The silver haired Demon smiled beneath his mask as he finished explaining the pairs. Before any of them could argue he flew out of the room with the excuse of having a meeting with someone. The demons, angels, and vampires that were behind glared at the man that left them. How were they supposed to train with one another? They could barely stand each other?!

"I guess we should train together, at least to prevent troublesome problems later tonight on our hunt." The lazy vampire said as he decided to walk off to another virtual training room. It shouldn't be too hard to work these things. The others nodded before splitting off with their partners. Neji and TenTen had decided to spar against each other. Best way to see how to help out the other. While Naruto boasted about his strength and that it was him who saw the memories of that level D to a blushing and quiet Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura simply stayed in the same area staring at anything but each other. "Well what should we train together that would best benefit our working together?" Sakura asked as she searched through the scenarios in the virtual training system. Sasuke simply glared at her and then back at the direction of his teacher. 'That bastard!', he thought as a frown took upon his face. How was he supposed to train with an angel, while he was a demon? "Demons don't train with angels." The angel girl turned to the demon with a glare on her face ready to punch his pretty face into a wall, when the boy turned toward her with such coldness in his eyes. It stopped her in her tracks. She felt frozen to the ground. She willed her body to move, but she couldn't. Those eyes were so cold, so sad and lonely. "Why is that?" the words forced their way past her lips. The boy smirked as he answered her, "We don't train with them. We teach them." He stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him as he stepped into the center of the room. His eyes bled red as he waited for the attack that was bound to happen. He was sure she would activate the hardest scenario there was since she was bound to be more than a little upset with him. 'This should be fun'

The silver haired demon landed on the railings of mayor's office. "Kikashi, your late!" The silver haired demon smiled and began to explain "I was on my way here, when a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the longer path." The mayor glared at the demon in front of her. He was a demon with wings and still couldn't make it anywhere on time. She needed her alcohol. She sat down in her chair, "just report." The demon nodded before stepping into the office. "They are paired up as you wanted. Though I must ask, with the hunt tonight, what do you hope they find. With the threat we were given this morning are you sure it's wise to give them what they want?" The mayor looked to the skyline outside her window. The image of a pink haired angel filled her thoughts. The words of the warning they were given also flowing through her mind. 'A pink haired angel is a rare thing to find. It would be fun to have her bonded to a demon. A demon of Uchiha blood that you thought was long dead.' It was no question of the Uchiha in question. How was more of the question. Was this the right thing to do? "That Uchiha brat still cares about her. He'll protect her from harm."

Eight creatures of night and day stood on a skyscraper, wings and fangs glistening in the blazing sun.


	5. Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I simply own the plot that goes with the following. **

A/N: So I heard about the news of Naruto ending….and it made me sad to see that this great series was going to come to an end, if it really is. I am really forward to how it all comes together! Anyway!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Stormy Night

The past few nights of hunts hadn't turned anything up on the Fallen's plan. The creatures of night and day were getting agitated with each other and with the little info they were finding. Tsunade had seen this as they returned every morning looking defeated or agitated with one another. She sighed loudly before looking down at her paperwork in front of her. A manila envelope left open on a certain paper. She glared at the request on the paper before looking over the paperwork in her hand. It was all information on the request. She didn't want to honor this request but with the little information they were gathering. It didn't seem she had a choice. "Shizune! Get me Danzo!"

* * *

"Stop holding back! I can handle it!" Her green eyes narrowed dangerously toward her partner. He was holding back a lot. She could tell. His eyes were still the bottomless onyx color and not the crimson red he wore when he was serious. He stood facing her, his breathing still regular as he dropped to the floor before attacking straight on. His fist aimed for her lower abdomen. She caught his wrist before he landed a hit and maneuvered to where his arm was behind his back as he kicked his legs back and threw her off balance making her release him and flip her back to standing. Before she got all the way up a blade caught her sight before it dipped to lightly graze her neck, she swore as she dropped her weight and kicked her right leg to sweep the demon. He jumped to evade before jumping on her back and restraining her arms with one hand and his legs held her own legs down. With his blade drawn to the side of her neck, he watched as she glared at him before closing her eyes and accepting defeat. He slid off her back and released her. She was getting better he knew that. Hell he felt it when she could actually land a hit on him! He had a bruise for two days and she refused to heal him.

Her eyes glared angry at the floor beneath her. She was still weak, too weak compared to a demon. Compared to the Uchiha, and he wasn't even the leader or a level E! He had advantages that most demons don't but still. Why couldn't she take him down?! She didn't want to be weak damn it! She didn't want to be protected; she wanted to do the protecting and saving. Yet on every hunt they went out on, he had to save her! And he never let her forget that he did either. She felt worthless. Even with her very own wings, she still was weak as she was before the fall out. _'Why? Why am I not good enough…'_

"Sakura" The demon spoke breaking her out of her train of thought. She glanced back up at him to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He had already put away his weapons and was about to leave the sparring room. She closed her eyes to calm her beating heart as she stood up and closed the gap between them. The door opened to reveal two blonds with food in their hands. "We figured you two were sparring again. So we brought food. That and the Mayor wants to have a meeting before the hunt tonight." Ino spoke as she held Sakura's food in one hand and water in the other. Completely ignoring the raven haired demon with her, his idiotic vampire best friend had his food. The raven haired male looked between the two blonds before grabbing his food and leaving toward his room. Not giving the other people a glance as he left. The mayor wanted a meeting, what for? He ran his hand through his hair as more thoughts of the mayor and a pink haired angel ran through his head. '_annoying_'

* * *

A cloth of red and black seemed to fill the room. Many of the people wearing these cloths avoided being near or facing any of the windows trying not to be seen in case people were hunting. One of the people who had a mask on his face spoke as everyone was gathered. His attention mainly turned toward the man with long raven hair and crimson eyes that many feared. His partner to the right of said man was nodding occasionally and would glance at the window before refocusing on his partner as he spoke. The man with mask spoke again almost as if he was silencing an argument from erupting. With that last statement, the man with crimson eyes smirked as he took to the window and let his wings extend. He took to the skies above him eyes trained for anything of pink and emerald with angelic beauty.

* * *

The air in the room was heavy with tension and disbelief. All demons and vampires stood at attention. Not out of respect, heck no. but it was because who this person is. This creature before them wasn't just a demon. He was a rare kind of demon. He was a level above most, and that included the Uchiha, who was inwardly glaring at the higher demon. This red haired demon stood in front of the small hunting group that Mayor Tsunade had assembled in order to find out the plans for the Fallen. It was an interesting bunch to say the least. Demons, vampires, and angels, working together; it was overall a rare sight. Though with the latest news, he should get use to it seeing how he will be assisting here in Konoha. "Suna, isn't as bad as we are with The Fallen roaming the city. Therefore, Gaara will be assisting us and will also be a means of communication with Suna." An angel with pink hair and the greenest eyes took a step forward with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Konoha, Gaara-San. Thank you for assisting us in the hunts." He simply nodded. It would take some time to adjust to not straight out glaring angels. Though the demon on the side of this angel could be reminded on where in the ladder of demons, he is. The red head, level E demon glared back at the Uchiha prodigy. The demon with white hair that was staring between the two demons sweat dropped, '_he can't get along with anyone new'_. He glanced down toward the Uchiha and then back at the emerald eyed angel next to him. '_especially if they deal with Sakura._' He shut his book that he was reading before clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. "We will remain on the same teams we were on. I will be partnered with Gaara-san. Understood?"

"Hai" A smirk graced the lips of the Uchiha, as his wings unfurled and shielded Sakura from the view of Gaara. _Mine_.

* * *

The sun had gone down some time ago. A redheaded demon was flying around from rooftop to rooftop. Glancing down to the ground every so often for any clues. He swept down on a ledge of a skyscraper, his wings folding behind him. His eyes glued onto a piece of cloth blowing in the wind on a fence, black with red clouds dusted the cloth. '_Didn't Tsunade say something about people wearing jackets of this cloth and design?_' The level E demon's eyes narrowed as a male's voice that sounded much like the Uchiha's but deeper spoke from behind his ears, "A storm is brewing…"


	6. Setting Sun

**AN: Sorry I've been gone such a long time! I've been getting ready to move and work has worked me like a slave. With the holidays, I haven't had a day off in forever. I don't know how I stayed awake long enough to finish this chapter. But anyway I will try to update more often! Again sorry for the late update! **

**Read, Review, ReRead! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's Characters. **

* * *

The mayor sat behind her desk with a serious face on. In front of her a Uchiha punk look-alike was kneeling in front of her. "I do not believe that Sakura needs any bodyguards besides that Uchiha brat. Danzo might be using you for another reason but you will do as I say and protect Sakura at all cost. Is that understood, Sai-san?" The young man looked up and smiled showing his sharpened teeth. "Hai", and with that he vanished.

After a few still moments the mayor sighed, "You can't sneak up on someone as skilled as me, Vampire." A dark figure took a step forward out of the shadows of a book self. Crimson eyes caught the stare of the mayor's chocolate-colored ones. "What is it, Uchiha-San? You better have some useful information for me." The crimson eyed Uchiha walked to the window behind the mayor. The mayor's eyes followed his every movement. He was ordered on an undercover mission to infiltrate Akatsuki. It is possible he would've switched sides, if he saw it to his advantage, that is. "Orochimaru is building an army. There is a liquid substance of some sort that is passing on to their multiple hideouts that helps them think more like a normal vampire or demon but keep the stamina and powers of a fallen." The room was silent and still for a brief time period as the new information sat in the silence.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Tsunade's eyes had glanced to the drawer that held the threat of bonding with an angel to a Uchiha. "Do you have any other information you would like to share, Uchiha?" The demon turned toward the Mayor. Lady Tsunade was always a force to beware. The Uchiha knew this as well, there was no use in hiding any information or theories. He faced back to the sun as he voiced his other thoughts.

* * *

Pink hair flew into her eye sight and she frowned. The news they were given was bad. Very bad, a high risk threat before the Fall Out, was most likely the reason behind the Fall Out? How worse can it get? Her eyes glanced toward the window where her partner Sasuke stood, sulking. They were in the main meeting room in the mayor's tower. A giant round table sat in the middle of the room, two of the four walls were covered with windows and light green wallpaper covered the other two. The sun was setting and it gave off a pink and orange hue on the room. Light bounced off the demons' eyes as if the sun was a glittering diamond in the sky. His posture seemed to roll waves of anger; it was his brother that gave us this vital information. Information that Sasuke, himself, couldn't get ahold of. Sakura knew how Sasuke hated to be in the shadows of his older brother, it seemed he still hated it. A voice broke her train of thoughts, "Sakura-san?"

"Yes?" A new male in front of her, one of perhaps vampire blood, who was strikingly resembled Sasuke was kneeling in front of her. His eyes were dark as the new moon with short onyx hair to match. A set of black fitted jeans and a half sweater type was thrown over his slim physique showing off his flat and cut abs. "I was ordered by the mayor to keep you safe at all costs." Almost as soon as the left words left the vampire's mouth, Sasuke stood in front of Sakura. She blinked to clear his view of his back, she hadn't noticed before but there were slits in his shirt to allow his wings to pass through. She hadn't thought about that for her own wings. She was thinking about her wings when Sasuke threw the vampire into a wall. "Sasuke!" the demon looked back at her, his red eyes and black tomoes were spinning wildly. "Hn." She rushed over to the fallen Vampire and began to heal with ribs that broke with the impact. As she was healing she kept thinking about her meeting with the older Uchiha.

**flashback start-**

**The older Uchiha was leaving Lady Tsunade's office as Sakura was walking around the tower clearing her thoughts. She just wanted to walk past him without any drama but he stop in front of her. "Be careful of what you want my younger brother to do. Your will holds more power over him than you think. I don't take lightly to someone harming my ****Ototo****." She blinked and was about to ask what he meant, when she felt herself being grabbed from her elbow. She closed her eyes in preparing for a force to hit her, instead she felt her self being pulled behind something. When she opened her eyes she was behind Sasuke, as he glared at his older brother. "Leave her alone." **

* * *

He left the room after she started healing the worthless vampire. Why was everyone trying to keep her away from him! He went to the training room; if the dobe was there he could blow off some steam. As he opened the doors to the training room he felt a presence he's been feeling a lot of lately. His eyes bled crimson; before he threw open the doors to find his brother peacefully practicing his swordsmen skills. The sight of his older brother in the flesh and blood in front of him was angering. Not only was he still alive, but he was a spy? It was something he couldn't still comprehend fully.

When he was younger, the story was that his older brother had murdered his family in a fit of jealously and ran off with a gang. When he got older he finally told the truth of how the gang killed his family and was took Itachi as a hostage so that Sasuke could live. Now after the Fall Out, he didn't know what happened to him. One thing remained clear though he hated his brother.

The older Uchiha brother turned to face the younger one. Facing one another eyes glowered crimson communicating with their minds of events of the day and knowledge one possessed. The information that they obtained because of the older Uchiha is useful and essential, but at the same time; did they need him there the whole time? The younger Uchiha almost snarled at the thought of two Level E demons, The Sand demon being one, in the same area. He could barely handle one, now two? Granted one was his brother, who he use to idolize, but that was in the past. The present and future…he wasn't sure where he stood with him.

Finally after a long still moment, the older Uchiha stepped back before closing his eyes and letting the crimson seep back into onyx, "Foolish little brother, bonding with an angel is dangerous." Sasuke glared more at his aniki, he also hated how he easily he picked up on the bondage.

"It's not like I had a choice. Like I said, Stay away from her." The older Uchiha smirked before fading into the darkness of the room, "Angels can't bond with anyone, little brother".

The sun had fully gone down as the lone Uchiha was left alone dwelling on what bonding would do to the angel.

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Yes, Sai is introduced. We'll see more of him next chapter, I can't wait. I'll explain "Bonding" in the next chapter. It's okay, Sakura is as clueless as you probably are. Angels can't bond so of course they wouldn't know anything about it. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter or what you think is going to happen! **

**~M:) **


	7. Identical Skies

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**A/N: i don't own any names or anime involved in the following work. **

**Guest appearances by:**

**Mikan Sakura**

**Natsume Hyuuga **

**Ruka Nogi**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cries and screams were drowning out the sound of her heart beating in her chest. How had it come to this? How could the fallen get past their defenses? How can see save all these people? There were little children running around everywhere, screaming and crying, many of which weren't aware of their blood loss. Parents and older adults were holding onto walls to keep steady, or just lying there waiting for it to be over. How could this have happened?! Louder screams came from her left as a fallen had escaped from her partner's hold, what can she do?

It was the first time being out in the field with this many casualties and with a live fallen attacking anything in its way. Why, why, why?! Her feet moved to stand in front of the children that were being followed; she was not going to let the children know any more bloodshed. She stood tall as the fallen was closing in on her. Her heartbeat sped up with each foot step the fallen took; she was going to protect these children! Her eyesight zeroed in on only the fallen, the children, her demon partner were just background noise. Only things that were there were the fallen and her. She blinked once to ready herself for the upcoming battle, "SAKURA, GET DOWN!" She heard her partner yell, but she couldn't move. She wasn't weak, she isn't weak.

As the fallen got closer, a quick blur of black ran in front of her and threw the fallen to a wall to the right of her, away from the children. Her eyes cleared as her view was now on open land, her demon partner stood a few feet away from her with his wings spread out, eyes the color of crimson. He was beautiful, deadly but beautiful. His body was tense ready for battle, what battle was he ready for? A loud crashing noise broke her trance on her Uchiha partner, she looked to the left, and who was it that ran in front of her if Uchiha was still in front of her.

The wall was crumbled and falling slowly. The fallen that had been running at her was now lying on the ground, motionless. Was he dead? She didn't think it was that easy to kill a fallen, could she have been wrong? A few inches from the fallen's body was a vampire, her vampire. Sai was cleaning off his mini sword with an apathetic face. Sai had ran in front of her? Sai had been following her like a good bodyguard for a while now, almost a month. And every time she saw him, he wore a mask of indifference. Like the blood, death, and war had no impact on him. It scared her to death. She didn't know what scared her more, the fallen or Sai.

A metal on metal sound rang through the area as Sai seethed his sword. "Thank you  
Sai-san," She smiled before bowing. She turned toward the children before she could get a response. After all her main duty was to heal and protect while the boys did the main fighting, it upset her but everyone played to their strengths. In all honesty, she didn't think the boys could do any healing. The children were shivering from fear. There was two boys in front of a young girl almost trying to shield her "I'm not gonna hurt her or you. I'm an angel, I'm just want to heal your wounds so you don't bleed no more okay." The girl looked up at her. She had hazel eyes rimmed with tears. Her hazelnut hair was in pigtails and caked with dirt. The two boys protecting her didn't seem pleased with the idea though.

One with almost crimson eyes and midnight hair was glaring over her shoulder, most likely at her demon and vampire. She'd have to fix that. "Sasuke, would you come here please?" She didn't hear a response from him but with a few seconds a gust of wind came and with it a demon. The boys' eyes widened before scooting farther back into the wall behind them. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. Will you Sasuke-san?" He was glaring at the children for a while before closing his eyes and allowing them to return to the beautiful onyx color she deeply adored. "I won't hurt you or your friend. Now let the Sakura heal you." She turned back to look at the boys in front of her, the one with red hair and sea blue eyes relaxed a bit and looked toward the other boy next to him.

He was still glaring hard at Sasuke and it seemed Sasuke was glaring right back. Why was he glaring at a child for crying out loud! "Natsume, he isn't a fallen. I don't think he is going to hurt us." The boy named Natsume looked at his friend and then back at the girl before sighing and relaxing a bit, "The girl gets healed first." She nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning toward the girl. She didn't have anything major but there were a few concerning cuts on her arms and legs. "My name is Sakura, what is yours?" The little girl looked toward Natsume who gave her a small nod. "Mikan. My name is Mikan. Thank you for saving us." Sakura smiled before asking for the girl's arm to begin the healing. There was one cut on upper forearm that had been deep, how had she gotten this cut?

"How long have you been running?" a deep voice spoke from behind her. It seems even Uchiha was curious. She couldn't see what the boys were doing but she could hear just fine. A softer voice replied almost cautiously, "It has been a while. The fallen didn't exist in our city. It almost happened overnight. A bunch of them came in and dest5royed everyone and everything. We are best friends so our parents kept us together a lot. We were at Natsume's house when the first fallen had breached our city walls. My mother told us to run into the forest nearby and follow the trails until we get to the capital. That was two days ago." Sakura had already finished healing all of Mikan's wounds by the time the blond boy with a soft voice had finished speaking.

"There all good. Nothing hurts, does it?" Mikan shook her head, making her pigtails swing back and forth. She smiled as she looked to the boys. "alright, who's next?" The dark haired one looked at the blond boy who just spoke, "Ruka is." She nodded again and scooted closer to him. She looked over him and made mental notes about his condition. He had many deep cuts on his arms and a few on his legs. She asked him to remove his shirt, as he did he flinched a few times. She ran her fingers over his body and noticed where he winced. A few bruised or broken bones were more likely the reason why. Her hand glowed green as she healed his bones first, it did no good if he couldn't move because of it.

Luckily, they weren't broken, just bruised. Perhaps from a nasty fall? Once his ribs were healed she began to heal the deep cuts on his arms, they looked more like scratches from long nails. They reminded her of the cuts on Uchiha when he sometimes got nicked by a fallen. Wait a fallen! They had fought a fallen?! "You guys ran into a fallen before?" As she asked this question she could almost feel the hard stare Uchiha was giving the dark haired boy who was in front of him. She heard his sigh and some shuffling. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him sitting on the ground writing something on paper. She had moved onto the smaller cuts now on Ruka.

Whatever Uchiha was writing it would have to wait, she had to heal everyone first. She was almost done when she looked up at the boy and saw his face. There was a cut on his face, above his left eye. "Close your eyes", after a brief pause he closed them.

She put her palm on his forehead to heal the cut away and make sure there wasn't scar tissue remaining. As she was healing she felt it. A rush of emotions, of memories, of fear from his trip; she saw the whole trip. She saw them running from the fallen. She was this boy get close enough to one to see his eyes. They looked so dead and lifeless, it was haunting. She also saw the other boy, Natsume, running and fighting against a fallen with a small knife. The girl behind him, he was risking his life for the girl, they both were. She pulled her hand back as if his skin had burned her. "Sakura, Sakura are you okay?!" she looked over her shoulder and saw Uchiha kneeling next to her with a worried look on his face. Was he worried? She certainly was, she saw this boy's memories. She saw the memories of the other boy getting hurt in the stomach. Oh lord, he was hurt and she hadn't healed him yet!

"Sasuke – move. I need to get to the other little boy. He got hurt, I saw him get hurt." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'I was here, how would he get hurt?. She set her jaw and moved over to the boy, not answering her Uchiha partner's question. She looked him over before turning her attention to his abdomen where a deep cut ran. "Why did you say anything?!" Natsume just frowned and turned his gaze toward his female companion. _'For her? You kept a brave face on for her?' _

She had healed the cut on his abdomen and removed any bacteria that was in his system. She was concentrating on making sure he wouldn't have a scar she almost didn't hear him whisper. "I'm bonded to her. I can't be weak." Sakura blinked, she's heard that term before. Being Bonded to someone was serious stuff. She didn't know much about it, just that's almost like a marriage. When she looked up from her handy work she saw the boy's crimson eyes hold a fire. A strong fire.

"I have to protect her, I can't let anything happen to her! I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Then you have to become stronger. You are a human. If you want to be stronger, than train." Sakura looked up and was suprised to see Sasuke standing behind her with his hands crossed.

"I'm not just a human! Humans can't bond with anyone! I bonded with her."

"hmph." Sasuke's eyes bled crimson as he scanned his eyes toward the girl, "You are bonded. Hmph. So you haven't learned how to turn your eyes off yet." Sasuke sighed before squatting next to the boy. They seemed to be in some mental discussion. Sakura took this time to look back to the blond boy and the young girl. _'He's bonded to her, is she bonded to him?' _

* * *

**So we learned alittle about bonding! and Sai is here to save the day. i'll explain him in next chapter. it deals alot with bonding so yea...**

**anyway hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R?**

**~M:)**


End file.
